Miraculous: wicked in Auradon
by Maldog22344
Summary: An evil that can escape the barrier becomes a huge threat to the people of Auradon, but with the help of two heroes, can they save their kingdom from destruction? (PS Master Fu is one of Lonnie’s ancestors)
1. Prologue

Evie, daughter of the evil queen, sewed up a new dress for her best friend, Mal, the daughter of Hades and Maleficent. "Okay, M, how's it looking?" She asked. Mal was wearing a dress with blends of green and violet and a pair of snakeskin mules. "Wow, Evie," Mal said. "You really outdid yourself this time." "Only the best for my BFF." Evie smiled as Mal left their room. Somewhere dark on the isle of the lost, a man in a violet body suit felt negative emotions in Auradon. "My evil magic may not work here, but I know that this miraculous will work anywhere." The man said. A white butterfly flew into his hands, allowing it to absorb evil magic. "Fly little akuma and find this negative soul." The akuma flies through the barrier and straight to Auradon Prep. Back across the barrier, Doug, son of Dopey, went for a walk off of the campus. He was delivering some online orders from Evie's 4 hearts when he saw an elderly man who was about to be hit by a campus limousine. Doug decided to go help him and pulled him from the road. "Thank you for saving me boy." The elderly man said. "No problem sir." Doug replied. He went back to delivering the orders as the old man looked at a strange box and nodded. Meanwhile, Evie was updating her website when suddenly, she saw the same man Doug rescued, trying to cross the street when a car was about to hit him. She pulled him out of the road and saved his life. "Thank you young lady." He said to Evie. "Of course," She replied. "I come from the isle of the lost, so I don't usually help anyone, until today that is." "Say, don't you know my granddaughter, Lonnie?" He asked. "As a matter of fact I do." Evie said as she ran back to her dorm. At the campus gym, Lonnie, the daughter of Li Shang and Fa Mulan, was preparing for another day of fencing practice. Her phone rang and she answered, it was her grandfather. "Hello, Grandfather," Lonnie answered. "What a surprise." "Lonnie, I need to speak to you, Wayzz has felt a negative aura from the moth miraculous." Lonnie's grandfather explained. "Grandfather, I thought it's been lost forever in China." Lonnie said. "Wayzz said something about a negative aura, and could be a threat to Auradon." Said Lonnie's Grandfather. "Two heroes will rise to stop this evil in Auradon."

**Sorry but this is a short introduction to a new story called 'Miraculous: wicked in Auradon' and I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Evie meets Tikki

An akuma flies near Dizzy, the daughter of Cinderella's wicked stepsister, Drizella. She is in the campus chemistry lab, upset about a failed test grade in her chemistry class. The little akuma flew into a glass beaker she was holding when someone starts talking to her. "Illusionist, I am Hawkmoth, you failed to show your full potential at chemistry so I give you the power to get revenge on those who wronged you with illusions." "Every lie of mine will become the truth, Hawkmoth." Dizzy said as she was absorbed into an evil darkness. "So Jane, which color shoes should I wear to the party tomorrow night, blue or red?" Evie asked Jane, the daughter of the fairy godmother aka the headmistress of Auradon Prep. "I honestly think you should go with the red and add on some blue gems." Jane replied when suddenly, a big thud comes from her studio's door. It was Carlos, the son of Cruella DeVil. "Hey Evie did you here about the supervillain?" He asked. Jane sees her boyfriend and leaves the studio with him. Evie turns on the tv and sees the supervillain when she sees a weirdly shaped box and decided to open it, but only to see a bright red glowing light and a pair of earrings. A little creature appears from that light. The small creature looked like a ladybug. It was a mixture of red and pink blends, had three black spots on her forehead, and looked so cute. "You must be Evie," the little creature said. "I'm Tikki, pleasure to meet you." Evie was about to scream. She emptied a glass jar full of sketching pencils and trapped Tikki. "I'm dreaming about this." She said as she pinched her arm and hurt herself. "How do you know me?" "Let's start over," Tikki started. "I'm Tikki and I'm a kwami, I grant you special powers to become a superhero to protect your home, which in your case would be here in Auradon." Evie was still confused about everything Tikki has said. "Why couldn't you've gone to Mal?" She asked. "She's the future queen of Auradon and basically saved the kingdom so many times that I've lost count." "But, Evie, you're the chosen one." Tikki said. "Auradon will rely on you and your partner." "My partner?" Evie asked. "You never said anything about a partner Tikki." "Also before I forget to ask, do you have any powers?" Tikki asked. "If you count my Mom's magic mirror in the museum than yes, but other than that I don't." Evie replied. "Because if you were born with powers, you would be unable to use those abilities to protect your secret identity." Tikki explains. She hears some kids screaming in the distance and flies over to Evie. "Quick, say spots on!" "Spots on." Evie says as she had transformed into red bodysuit with black dots all over and a mask over her face along with her hair in two long pigtails and a yo-yo as a weapon.

**It's been awhile since I've updated this story and I apologize for the chapter being short, but I wanted the next chapter to be about Doug meeting Plagg for the first time and starting to battle. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and check out my other stories. -Mal**


End file.
